<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hand and Never Let Go by ladybuginette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135021">Take My Hand and Never Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette'>ladybuginette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ladynoir series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Deep conversations on rooftop, F/M, Fluff, Idiots, LITERALLY, Ladynoir July, Roommates, SO MUCH FLUFF, challenge, close Adrien and Marinette, date, ladynoir2020, movie date, starts a bit angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s go on a date.”<br/>She froze. She couldn’t move, compensating whether it was a good idea or no.<br/>He asked her again, this time his voice much weaker than before. “Go on a date with me.”<br/>She wanted Chat Noir, with all the danger and the complications. She wanted his love. And she, Ladybug, was going to get it.</p><p>“Yes.” She said, it almost felt unreal.</p><p>Ladynoir2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ladynoir series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wall Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first three chapters were already posted as one shots in case you read them before.<br/>im keeping them till now but ill be continuing from chapter 4 here because it's getting way too connected for a series lol.<br/>if you read the first 3 one shots then skip to chapter four!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a fall.</p><p>Ladybug clumsiness gets the best of her and throws her onto a boy in a catsuit. She braces herself, screaming, scared to crash but finds herself tangled in his arms.</p><p>She’s afraid and lost and unconfident, looking for a place to hide. She knows she isn’t the one perfect for the job, she isn’t the one to be trusted to save a city, and she isn’t the one to be a hero.</p><p>She looks at the boy, who is supposed to be her partner, who’s oozing with confidence, who’s standing tall and straight, not scared or nervous. He’s excited, eyes burning with passion, as he looks at her and tells her that she can do it, she can be a hero.</p><p>It starts because the world is too big and she feels too small.</p><p>The battle is too close and there isn’t much time to run away.</p><p>It starts because he gives her a smile that practically radiates sunshine and strength.</p><p>And she feels herself growing stronger under his glow.</p><p> </p><p>It starts with a battle.</p><p>Someone’s emotions are all over the place. They’re mad, frustrated, and vindictive.</p><p>Hawkmoth, surely, gives them what they want, a superpower.</p><p>She’s happy she gets to see him again. He tells her his name is Chat Noir.</p><p>He’s fun to be around, he’s always buzzing with excitement as he’s adventurous as one can ever be. Chat Noir, to her, is so full of life and happiness and she finds herself smiling whenever he’s around, whenever he’s glowing with joy.</p><p> </p><p>It starts on rooftops, where no one else is around; just the two of them, enjoying the night sky as summer breezes kiss their cheeks under the moonlight.</p><p>They share jokes no one understands.</p><p>They share secrets they never tell anyone in their civilian lives.</p><p>They share songs and tears and laughs and puns and smiles.</p><p>They share their souls while they enjoy the view of the city.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug is sure it started with a fall and a battle and a patrol.</p><p>She knows it didn’t start at a school gate.</p><p>She used to think it started with a blonde boy who gave her an umbrella and showed her his sweetheart and a kind smile.</p><p>But ladybug now knows it doesn’t start with that.</p><p>Her fate is Chat Noir, no matter how hard she fell for Adrien before.</p><p>Because it starts with something beyond all of them.</p><p>It starts with yin and yang.</p><p>It starts with creation and destruction.</p><p>It starts with good and bad.</p><p>It starts with two jewels that held supernatural powers.</p><p>It starts with the universe.</p><p>It all starts when she finds these earing in her room.</p><p>It starts with Tikki and Plagg.</p><p>It doesn’t start with an umbrella and a smile.</p><p>Ladybug knows it doesn’t because she knows how rare it is that she has with Chat.</p><p>She knows how rare it is to find your soulmate and be sure that it is him.</p><p>She knows that Chat Noir and she are meant to be together.</p><p>She knows that when the fire takes all she has, he will be her home.</p><p>She knows that he is the mirror that reminds her to love herself.</p><p>He is the air in her lungs that reminds her to breathe easy.</p><p>She looks at her partner that she loves so much and smiles sadly.</p><p>She knows she loves him.</p><p>He throws his head backward and cracks a laugh at his own joke.</p><p>
  <em>dork</em>
</p><p>Chat Noir became her favorite person, and she waits every day just to see him and forgets everything about her life.</p><p>She knows she shouldn’t feel anything towards her partner but when it comes to him, she finds herself falling deeper every time she sees him.</p><p>“See something you like?” He tells her.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. </em>
</p><p>“I was just thinking.” She says instead.</p><p>Chat Noir wiggles his eyebrows. “About me”</p><p>“About how huge of a dork you are.” Ladybug snorts.</p><p>She loves him and she can’t do anything about it.</p><p>The world is too dangerous for that right now.</p><p>The wall between them is too big and she finds herself digging harder and furthermore to reach somewhere, to get a glimpse of what it is like to be his, but it’s all in vain.</p><p>She can’t reach him as much as she tried.</p><p>The wall between them is dangerous, huge, and impossible to cross.</p><p>Ladybug desperately struggles to find a reason to tell him how she feels.</p><p>But she knows she should be the responsible one so she keeps her little mouth shut when all she wants to do is scream on top of her lungs how badly she wants him.</p><p>Chat noir doesn’t tell her how he feels about her in years.</p><p>He mentions a girlfriend a couple of years back but he never mentions her again.</p><p>Ladybug is jealous, confused, and she feels like she is going to pop at any second so she excuses herself and runs back to her apartment and detransfrorms.</p><p>It is going to be a long night.</p><p>Because the wall between them is too powerful to break.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Under The Sky With My Favorite Star.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladynoir day two! stargazing.<br/>Ladybug and her kitty are cuddling as they stargaze.<br/>Chat wants to talk to his lady about her feeling for him but she doesn't.<br/>he decides to take the matter into his own hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this chapter as a one-shot along with the previous one skip the chapter four!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir sat on the tallest rooftop in Paris. It was his favorite, one where he could see the stars so clearly, especially that one star with dark hair and bluebell eyes.</p><p>It was his favorite stop, where he sits with her from time to time to gaze at the stars above them.</p><p>In the years they shared, being partners, he learned that one of her hobbies was stargazing.</p><p>She loved to look at those shining twinkles in the sky. She would connect them with imaginary lines and come up with different figures she liked.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when she told him. Chat was pretty sure she had mentioned before that she was a designer. She loved coming up with new things, creating shapes, ideas, and concepts.</p><p>She was the wielder on creation after all, it suited her.</p><p>To him, she was his favorite. He loved these times where he can sit closely to her and look at her while she’s busy observing stars.</p><p>Chat smiled as he observed her eyes which were so bright and full of love and warmth. He gazed at her pale skin, a slight blush covering what showed of her cheeks. She had exactly 21 freckles on them, not that he counted or anything.</p><p>But he did. One might think it was a creepy thing to count her freckles.</p><p>Because try being in love with one girl for seven years when her cheeks are what he sees the most out of her all. Not easy.</p><p>“The stars are so pretty.” His lady said, her hands behind her head as she lied on her back.</p><p>“I know.” It was his usual reply.</p><p>“How can you know if you’re not looking at them?” <em>Busted. </em></p><p>Chat Noir didn’t even try to hide it. “How can you say that my lady. I’m looking at the most beautiful one here.” He stated as if it were a fact. Because to him, it was.</p><p>He heard ladybug sigh but the small smile on her lips didn’t go unnoticed by him.</p><p>“Stop fliting, kitty.” Ladybug whined, they both knew she didn’t want him to <em>ever </em>stop.</p><p>Chat Noir chuckled as he lied down next to her, barely an inch between them.</p><p>“I’d stop if you <em>wanted</em> me to.” He teased her.</p><p>Ladybug shook her head, smiling.</p><p>Chat Noir leaned his head on her shoulder and threw an arm over her waist. He felt her tense and he could practically hear her heartbeats fasten. He waited for her to relax, like he always did, and started rubbing soothing circles on her waist.</p><p>“How was your day?” He asked.</p><p>“It was good, nothing special though. I had dinner with my roommate before transforming.” He hummed. “I’m glad there wasn’t an Akuma today. Didn’t have the energy for it, anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too. But I’m glad I transformed. I’m enjoying this way too much.”</p><p>“I know you are, kitty cat.” She said, then after a moment of silence, she added. “Me too.”</p><p>Chat couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Are we going to talk about it?”</p><p>He felt Ladybug tense in between his arms. “About what exactly?”</p><p>“You feelings,” Chat said as if it was a question.  </p><p>He could literally hear her breath quickening and feel her trying to come up with explanations. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said, already wanting to run away from the topic.</p><p>Chat sighed, it wasn’t the first time he approaches her on that particular subject and all he gets is avoidance.</p><p>They stayed there cuddled under the moonlight until chat decided to take the matter into his own hands.</p><p>He just hoped it would <em>work</em>.</p><p>“Let’s go on a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not In Denial Anymore.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>she was not in denial. Not anymore.</p><p>She knew what she wanted.</p><p>She wanted Chat Noir, with all the danger and the complications. She wanted his love. And she, Ladybug, was going to get it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you read this chapter as a one-shot and the other two previous  ones skip to chapter four!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s go on a date.”</p><p>While ladybug was trying to find a way to disappear in a puff of smoke, Chat suddenly proposed the idea.</p><p>She froze. She couldn’t move, compensating whether it was a good idea or no.</p><p>It was all she ever wanted, all that she thought about before going to sleep. A date with chat, with no care in the world, was what she daydreamed about when zoning out during her classes.</p><p>But then there was hawkmoth, their identities, and the distraction that comes with it.</p><p>Ladybug weighed the thought in her head. She’d give in and live the dream just to get turned into her worst nightmare.</p><p>She’d give in and love him, but then hawkmoth would notice and use that against them.</p><p>She’d give in and tell him her identity and have things get way too complicated and scary to even think about.</p><p>Ladybug couldn’t come up with a conclusion nor an answer.</p><p>All that she seemed to get out of her mouth was, “What?”</p><p>She glanced at him as he was leaned back on the wall behind him, his posture still and his head high. Ladybug didn’t miss the way his cat ear twitched or the way he cracked his fingers in his lap. Chat Noir wasn’t looking at her, his eyes fidgeted on everything around them except for her.</p><p>She smiled, he was trying his best to look confident when he asked her out but she knew her kitty way too much. It was these little details, ones which she loved too much, that gave him away. They made him feel more <em>real</em> to her.</p><p>The small things, the way he tried to hide his anxiety, the way he joked to make himself and her feel better in terrifying situations, the way he gets way too overdramatic to get the attention he needed, made her realize how genuine and human he was.</p><p>They showed her that behind that mask, behind that costume, and the show he tries to put, lay a simple guy with insecurities and broken pieces that she had the desire to fix and love.</p><p>He asked her again, this time his voice much weaker than before. “Go on a date with me.”</p><p>When he repeated the next time, she realized that her response didn’t really help his confidence.</p><p>This time Chat’s voice, despite all his roughness and confidence, transformed into a different tone when asked again. He spoke in a voice soft and scared just like a child asking a stranger for a piece of candy.</p><p>The sudden change, the sudden shift in confidence, the difference in his voice set her on fire.</p><p>Ladybug was so excited by this mystery of a man that sat beside her. His unknown elicited her curiosity like a door that had no lock nor a key. She wanted to go in, wanted to discover each and every part of him.</p><p>Ladybug wanted to know about his dreams, his fears, and his past.</p><p>She imagined herself on his side when he introduced her to his friends and he to hers.</p><p>She wanted a life with him, to be able to reach into his deepest parts, not just what lay before the mask. Ladybug desired to close up his wounds and turn them to scars with her by his side. Dreamed of being next to him when he achieves his goals.</p><p> She ached for his touch and not ones in battles. She wanted to know what his skin felt like, to hold his hand with no barrier, to feel the softness of his hair that she caressed almost every night, to taste the sweetness of his lips and find out whether it’s as sweet as his voice.</p><p>She looked at him, her one and only partner, who she trusted more than anyone. The superheroine noticed how his hair color changed under the cover of the night where the moon glimmered with its coterie of stars.</p><p>Ladybug decided, she was <em>not</em> in denial. Not anymore.</p><p>She knew what she wanted, she wasn’t clueless nor blinded by another blonde guy.</p><p>She wanted Chat Noir, with all the danger and the complications. She wanted his love. And she, Ladybug, was going to get it.</p><p>“Yes.” She said, it almost felt unreal.</p><p>Ladybug felt her body take control of her, her mouth saying yes on its own and it felt like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from even if it sentenced her to death. At least she died a happy woman with the man she loved.</p><p>She didn’t want to register the seriousness of what was happening. It felt too good to be true, too good to even consider.</p><p>But she let herself be selfish for once.</p><p>All it took was a simple word to agree to his question, a small road to cross the line.</p><p>Ladybug wanted to come back to her senses but she couldn’t. Not when chat was grinning with blushing cheeks. Not when he looked at her like she was the sky and the moon and the stars.</p><p>She couldn’t.</p><p>“How can we make it work though?” Ladybug said, even though she didn’t want to.</p><p>Chat seemed to be confused, he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Will you tell me your identity?” she asked, almost too scared to utter the words. Her voice came out like her shaking hands.</p><p>Her partner, who knew her too well, smirked. “Where’s the fun in that, my lady? I have the <em>purrfect </em>plan” Said almost too confidently.</p><p>She would’ve melted at his playfulness, but instead, she just rolled her eyes because he just <em>had</em> to add a pun and ruin the mood.</p><p>Either way, she loved him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't forget to leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Date In Disguise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir go on a ate in disguise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi you <br/>I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>She looked ridiculous. She knew she shouldn’t have listened to Chat’s plan but she was too excited about the date that she didn’t realize the silliness of his idea.</p><p>How could she agree to go out with him in disguise? She didn't know. </p><p>It was smart though, a way to keep their identities a secret.</p><p>She left a note to Adrien saying that she would be coming later than usual tonight so he can have dinner without her, then closed the door behind her.</p><p>Marinette has never imagined herself with blonde hair, specifically a blonde wig with bangs that obviously looked fake. She almost looked like she got that hair from a Barbie’s.</p><p>She clenched her black mask in her hands while waiting in line to get a ticket for the movie they planned to watch.</p><p>The box office clerk looked at her weirdly, she didn’t blame him though, you don’t exactly see a weird looking lady with a fake wig and strange clothing style.</p><p>When the clerk asked her where she would like to be seated, Marinette looked at the phone she usually used to text Chat.</p><p>
  <strong>Kitty cat: Row d seat 8. </strong>
</p><p>She had told chat to get in the movie before her so they wouldn’t see each other outside. Ladybug didn’t want anyone to see her wearing a mask, even if it wasn’t polka-dotted. She didn’t want to weird anyone out.</p><p>“Row D seat 8, please.” She said, smiling.</p><p>The box office clerk seemed to realize something, he checked a small paper that he had on his desk. “Your ticket is already paid for, Miss. Please this way.”</p><p>The guy motioned with his hand to the left and she followed him to the movie theater</p><p>Marinette waited for him to leave before she entered, she took a deep breath, her heart started to beat so fast and hard that she was almost sure it might come out of her ribcage and wander to Chat’s seat on its own.</p><p>Putting the mask on, she exhaled and smiled to herself as she repeated ‘you can do this, Marinette!’ in her head to make herself feel comfortable and more confident.</p><p>She put her mask. She was Ladybug and was going on a date with her partner, Chat Noir.</p><p>She wasn’t going to freak out.</p><p>Adrien was freaking out.</p><p>He wanted to calm himself down but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t breathe as he read her message ‘im coming in’ over and over and over.</p><p>Ladybug was in the same room as him right now and he could practically feel her gaze on him and hear her footsteps descending the theater stairs.</p><p>He was dead.</p><p>Adrien adjusted his velvet mask to make sure most if his face was covered.</p><p>Chat Noir had to be confident. He wasn’t going to break now.</p><p>But it all felt too good to be true. A couple of months ago this date was impossible to be and now it’s happening and Chat couldn’t wrap his head around it.</p><p>He couldn’t wrap his head around anything because he was sure he was nothing but a pile of mush when Ladybug touched his shoulder.</p><p>“hey,” she whispered, ever so quietly.</p><p>“H-hey.” He said.</p><p>Chat looked at her and almost suffocated because of laughing, the popcorn almost fell off, and people sitting behind them gave them annoyed glances.</p><p>Ladybug outed at him, ‘” stop laughing at me, you look funny too, you know.” she sighed. “I never imagined you with my hair color, now I can see why. That dark wig doesn’t suit you.”</p><p>“Says the girl who looks like a Barbie out of bed.” Chat snorted.</p><p>He saw her roll her eyes, he couldn’t see her well because of how hard. He relaxed from his laughter and smiled at her. This is what he loved about her, about <em>them. </em>With only one look, one word she could turn him from a nervous mess to a carefree lad.</p><p>Ladybug made herself comfortable around him. “Didn’t I tell you not to pay for my ticket?” she said noiselessly.</p><p>“When have I ever played by the rules, my lady? Besides, I asked you on a date.” Chat stated.</p><p>As she was about to argue, the movie started loudly causing her to focus on it and give him one of the ‘this conversation is not over’ looks.</p><p>Chat didn’t want it to be over, he wanted to hear her voice and talk to her and see her clearly, even with these ridiculous not-matching pink and red clothes, even with her weird-looking blonde wig.</p><p>He almost regretted suggesting the movie idea but then there were their identities glaring at him and he didn’t dare to ask her to a dinner in a fancy restaurant.</p><p>Ladybug watched the movie, it was a horror movie which Chat picked but she couldn’t be scared.</p><p>She’s faced Akuma's scarier than these monsters on the screen. She knew that sly cat picket a horror movie so she would get scared and hide in his arms.</p><p>But they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Literal superheroes.</p><p>Ladybug, however, has been waiting for this moment since –</p><p>She couldn’t even remember.</p><p>She snaked her hand, ever so slowly, and intertwined her fingers with Chats.</p><p>He seemed to tense at the sudden touch but then relaxed as she gave him a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>Ladybug felt Chat’s hand. His was obviously larger than hers, it was soft and slightly calloused at the tip on his fingers.</p><p>She heard him sigh, probably because she was moving her fingers to reach all the skin there. She sensed a small scar between his thumb and his index finger where she knew he had wounded it while he practiced sports with his friend years ago.</p><p>Ladybug felt him hold her hand tighter and felt him, too, start to explore her skin.</p><p>It was too funny. That only touching the skin of his hand made her heart squeeze.</p><p>It was pathetic how much she loved it.</p><p>And she wanted more.</p><p>Ladybug inhaled deeply, preparing herself mentally before she laid her head on his shoulder. HE didn’t tense this time, instead, another sigh waterfalled from his mouth.</p><p>Ladybug could stay there forever, the world would end and hawkmoth would reveal his identity, and ladybug wouldn’t move from her place. It felt right.</p><p>Chat was enjoying this too much. He had ladybug, <em>Ladybug!</em> With her head on his shoulder, her little hand holding his and she breathed like an angel.</p><p>She whispered some questions about the movie while they sat. He wasn’t focused on the movie because he was looking at their hands instead all through the night. But he tried to answer her.</p><p>And even if his answers made no sense, she didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>The movie was coming to an end and both of them weren’t ready to move.</p><p>They both got too comfortable with Chat’s head over hers and his arm thrown over her shoulder while they’re holding and caressing each other’s hand.</p><p>“Hey.” Chat whispered in her ear. She heard him lick his lips afterwards and knew he was going to suggest something.</p><p>Ladybug was too relaxed to talk. “mhm?”</p><p>“Are you hungry?” The superhero asked, almost begging her to say yes judging by his tone.</p><p>“No” she said. “Popcorn made me full.”</p><p>“Oh okay.” He sounded so unhappy with her answer. Ladybug knew he didn’t want to pressure her and was trying to hide that he didn’t want their date to end.</p><p>She didn’t want it to end either.</p><p>“But I’m craving some ice-cream.” She said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>And she made herself comfortable and nuzzled her head in his neck as he chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Banter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat And Ladybug continue their date as they eat ice-cream and do hat they do best: Banter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This helped me realized that I cant write dialogues to save my life lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you see how weirded out he looked?” Ladybug asked after she swallowed the ice-cream.</p><p>“I mean, we look weird. With that wig, you have on. Good thing he didn’t ask.” Chat said before getting a spoonful of ice-cream.</p><p>The superheroine raised her eyebrows and backed away from her partner, offended. “Uhm sorry? Did you see<em> not</em> how you looked with that costume?<em> I</em> was good-looking compared to you.”</p><p>Chat laughed and shook his head before he got a spoon and placed it next to her mouth. “Eat.” He tapped her mouth with the spoon. </p><p>Ladybug pouted at him and opened her mouth to eat the ice-cream because her spoon might or might have not been forgotten on the bench next to her and she was now sharing one with Chat.</p><p>Andre had looked at them weirdly at first, considering their looks. Then he had decided he liked them and called them ‘the strange couple’. And when Ladybug tried to explain that they were not a couple, chat just added a ‘yet’ which made her blush.</p><p>“I can’t believe your eyes are really that green. I thought it was because of the mask or something.” Ladybug started, after a moment of silence.</p><p>Chat blushed under his mask. He wasn’t used to her talking about him. He, then, decided to play it cool so he wiggled his eyebrows. “Mint like his eyes.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“But that’s what Andre said!” he exclaimed and threw his hand up.</p><p>“I know, I know. And I have to say it goes well with the vanilla.” Ladybug added.</p><p>“Yes.” Chat said.</p><p>She could feel like there was something else coming. Chat, in two seconds, proved her right.</p><p>“Vanilla like his lips.” He winked.</p><p>Ladybug whined. “Stop”. As she hid her face in her hands.</p><p>“I can’t my lady.” Chat laughed. “It’s so fun teasing you without the mask on. You’re so cute.”</p><p>“Chat Noir. You better stop.” She whispered so the few people around them wouldn’t hear his name.</p><p>“And you’re getting flustered!”</p><p>“Chat-</p><p>“You’re not even trying to stop me!”</p><p>“I literally told you to stop like right now.”</p><p>“Which is funny because you would’ve thrown me off the rooftop if we were transformed.”</p><p>“I can always throw you off this bench we're sitting on.” Ladybug deadpanned.</p><p>He gasped. “No, you wouldn’t!”</p><p>Something changed in her eyes, she looked at him just like how she usually looks when she plans against an Akuma.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, I would.” She said before she launched herself at him trying to push him off his seat.</p><p>Chat quickly finished the last bite of the ice-cream cone and defended himself by holding her hands which were pushing him backward.</p><p>More like trying to push him backward.</p><p>His lady, without the costume, was not as physically as strong as him. Not with his excessive workout.</p><p>Ladybug trying her best to push forward using her hands, messily pushing her feet backward and putting as much effort as she can, eventually gave up and started laughing which caused her to have less power to give.</p><p>Her laughter died down as she looked him in the eyes and blushed. Her eyes softened as she removed her hands from his and suddenly wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>Chat Noir stopped laughing, his laugh turned into a smile as he hugged her back.</p><p>He felt her relax after she took a deep breath. “Thank you, Kitty.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Tonight.” She said, her voice soft.</p><p>Chat Noir was sure she could feel his heart against her chest because, <em>god</em>, it was beating so quickly that he could practically hear it.</p><p>“Sure.” He managed to say.</p><p>Ladybug, then, pulled back. “I do have to go though. It’s getting late.” She said, looking at her phone.</p><p>“Oh, yeah you’re right.” As much as he enjoyed their little banter a few minutes ago, he knew she was right. They had to go home.</p><p>“Can I take you home?” He said, then realized what he asked her.</p><p>Ladybug chuckled. “Yes. But after we defeat hawkmoth.”</p><p>Chat fake laughed, he tried his best, he knew she noticed though.</p><p>“I need to transform though. I can’t go home like this. My roommate will have questions.  I think he’s sleeping anyway, he always sleeps just before I go to patrol.” She said.</p><p>Chat was jealous of her roommate. That guy gets to see her every day and live with her. Chat wanted that to himself and himself <em>only</em>.</p><p>“He probably wakes up early.” He said, avoiding the subject.</p><p>“Oh yeah. He’s a morning person.” She said with an annoyed look.</p><p>“And you’re not?” Chat asked.</p><p>Ladybug laughed then looked at him as if he just offended her.</p><p>“Oh kitty, Id sleep all day if I can.” She wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p>They, then, walked hand in hand to an alley.</p><p>He saw her transform for the first time.</p><p>It was his new favorite thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rose from her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tables have turned and the lady is giving her chat a rose this time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You think break ups are hard, try writing four chapters for ladynoit june just to get your laptop broken again. <br/>I lost all the documents. <br/>BUT I'm rewriting them again and I'm not going to give up on this challenge. <br/>wish me luck! <br/>thanks for reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette opened her eyes. The movement hurt as if her eyelids were glued together. She didn’t want to get out of bed but she had classes and a few hours at the place she internshiped at and patrol with Chat later on. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That cat sneakily wormed his way into his heart and settled there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesterday was one of the best dates she has ever been on. True that they watched a movie and ate ice-cream, which what couples usually do all the time. But it felt like the most special thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like herself. Marinette hadn’t been shy, or nervous, or scared. She'd felt safe and comfortable. Knowing that no matter what happened, Chat would be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, Marinette couldn’t care less about Tikki's scolding or lectures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was convinced that nothing bad would happen if they dated. Not that he asked her to be his girlfriend…yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, they haven’t talked about their relationship yet. What if he didn’t like labels? Or had second thoughts about her when they went out? Was he scared of commitment or-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ding distracted her from all her panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette glanced at her nightstand where her phone was on because of the message she received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to realize that it was her old phone that dinged. The one she now used to communicate with Chat on a fake Instagram account. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette basically jumped to the other side of the bed to get her phone as she opened it and scrunched her eyes because of the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled as she read the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kittycat: Good Meowning, my lady. How are you doing this lovely moeowning?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head at his silliness while replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not_Bugaboo: I was good until I read your pun. It's awful. I just woke up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His reply was almost instant. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kittycat: Get out of bed lazybug! It's late. I'm already done with breakfast.</span>
  </strong>
  <span> /ᐠᵕ ‸ᵕᐟ\</span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No_Bugaboo: I'm TRYING! And don’t send me cat faces in the morning. You silly cat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kittycat: YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL! I don’t send them to anyone. Besides, you're talking to a cat after all. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, with hard work, removed the blanket from her body. She checked her phone again to find Chat typing. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kittycat: I don’t know if this is forward. Or weird. Or whatever. I know I saw you yesterday but I really miss you. </span>
  </strong>
  <span>  /ᐠᵕ̩̩̥ ‸ᵕ̩̩̥ ᐟ\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stared at her phone while smiling sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat had been hiding his feelings, scared of her repetitive rejection, ever since before he asked her out. Ever since she stopped caring to hide hers. Marinette felt so happy he was open about it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not_Bugaboo: I miss you too kitty L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we meet up today at 16hr? I don’t want to wait for patrol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Kittycat: Can't wait. J</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette dragged herself out of bed and went out to the kitchen to see Adrien with a dumbstruck expression as he looked at his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like an idiot," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien immediately shut his phone off and looked up at her, a smile still plastered on his face. "Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat on a chair next to the counter and yawned. "What's for breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He passed her a plate of crepes and strawberries. "You almost looked like you're in love." She said, shoving the fork into her mouth. "Spill the tea, who's the lucky lady?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien took a sip of his coffee. "Don’t talk with your mouth open."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have more important things to talk about." Adrien stated, giving her a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien threw a piece of paper onto the kitchen counter as he sat on a chair opposite to hers. "Am I dreaming? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Marinette Dupain-Cheng</span>
  </em>
  <span> went on a date? Now that's new news." His tone was unbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave him an offended look. "I don’t get it? Am I not allowed to go on dates?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shook his head and dug his fork in her crepes. "Weren't you" he put the fork in his mouth then scratched his chin. "Oh yes! 'Too Busy' with work the last</span>
  <em>
    <span> five</span>
  </em>
  <span> times I set you up with one of my friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t eat my crepes!" she whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t change the subject!" he laughed. "Besides, I made them. I can eat them." He took a strawberry. "So tell me? Who's this new guy? You weren’t in a bad mood when you returned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know? You weren’t home, anyways." She took a sip from his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were sleeping when I returned. That's a good thing." Adrien stood up, checking his pockets to make sure everything is in them. "Which means you didn’t wait for me to whine about your date. Which means you enjoyed it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette groaned "How do you know me too well, again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned around the counter to kiss her head and shuffle her messy hair. "Probably because I'm your best friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgetting something?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," He walked to get to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard the sound of his keys being thrown at him. He immediately turned around, the movement reminded her of Chat Noir, and he caught them. "Our conversation is not over, flower. You're telling me about him when I'm back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In moments. Adrien was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had a perfect idea. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ladybug ran across the rooftops, careful not to see chat. She made sure to be ten minutes earlier so she can prepare herself mentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's never done this before, showing her emotions directly to someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's always tiptoed around her feelings, making sure she doesn’t fall. It often felt like tiptoeing around a circle, reaching the same destinations no matter how much she tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one day she found herself falling and as much as she tried to hold on to the edge of the circle she hid on, her hands shook and she found herself letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening m'lady." Chat came into view, a smile reaching his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Chat." Ladybug answered shyly. She blushed involuntarily. Now that she was showing him her feelings. She felt more nervous around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat approached her, still smiling, oblivious to everything going on. "I have to say, I was so happy to know you wanted to meet me earlier. I-" he looked at her confused. "Are you okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug, who had her hands behind her back through it all, swallowed and nodded,. She smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You missed a purrfect chance to pun, milady." Chat winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug chuckled and shook her head. "I suppose so." She slowly took a step forward. "I wanted to give you something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug revealed a red rose that was hidden behind her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat looked at her with his mouth slightly open. He looked at the rose, at her, then at the rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've given me roses so many times," Ladybug started. "I know I rejected many of them, and I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don’t have to apo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug shook her head and put her hand on his mouth, "No! Let me continue. You've been the best partner I could ever ask for and nothing but the best friend I'd ever had. I'm so happy I got my miraculous and met you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug turned her head slightly to the side and smiled as she gave him the rose, "I saw this today and thought you'd like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat, who was surprised, slowly reached for the rose and took it from her with shaking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like it?" Ladybug asked, starting to get anxious whether she was too forward or not. Chat was silent as he stared at the rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his head to look at her and she was relieved once his usual grin took its usual place. His eyes were sparkling when he said. "I love it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was more relieved when he suddenly threw his hands around her and buried his face in her neck then held her and spun her around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both giggled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dont forget to leave a comment !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chat's Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat suggest a game to get to know each other better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Everything quiet on your side?" Ladybug asked as she landed on the rooftop where Chat stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiet as a bug, my lady." Chat said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug rolled her eyes. He was ridiculous. "Just how do I put up with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat rested his head on the baton, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>you got me a rose yesterday. Didn’t know you were romantic, bugaboo." He waggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shade that covered her face was that of the rose he was talking about. "I was only returning the favor to a certain." She walked closer to him, and then took the baton causing him to fall on the ground. "Cat" she finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The superhero rubbed his elbow, "Hey! You hurt me." He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug sat next to him and supported her back on a chimney." pff, stop being dramatic. May I remind you, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>invincible</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say?" he put his elbow on the wall as he sat. "I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>attention."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm tired, but I don’t want to go home." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat quickly fixed his posture, from flirty to crisscrossed looking at her with baby eyes. "You don’t have to! I'll keep you company." He looked so proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug chuckled lightly. "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he said. "We can play a game if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Now that you're more comfortable with me-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not about being comfortable, Chat. I just started to think that holding back is useless. I'm just not going to follow the rules anymore." She explained, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think they're useless?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been fighting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chat." She threw her hands in the air. "Years!" then continued, "It's the same fights, same akumas, we win, hawkmoth should be bored at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we're old enough to be more" she scrambled to find a word, "Open. We still can't afford to lose, I know." Ladybug was more talking to herself now. "But I don’t think this." She pointed at both of them, "will be enough to make hawkmoth stronger than us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug sighed, looking at Chat who was speechless, "Did I talk too much," she winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat quickly tried to reassure her that she didn’t, "No, no, no you didn’t. What you're saying is one hundred percent true. I don’t think it will make hawkmoth stronger, I don’t think anything will. I can practically read your mind during battles. I think we're ready for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug smiled as she took his hand in hers, "yeah, I think so too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually stopped staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "So, are you in for the game?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Depends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I'm not going to play If it's some sort of pun battle." She explained, her smile so wide and Chat loved it. "You know I don’t like to lose!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you admit I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you in that department." Chat said victoriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to ignore that you just called 'punning', a department as if it's some serious business." She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug groaned, "What's the game, chat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat was quick to explain. "I swear it's serious. I call it, "The Interview""</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The interview" she deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"aaand what is that supposed to be." She inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since, I want to get to know you more than I already do." He placed his hand on his chest. "And vice-versa. We're going to take turns to ask each other questions!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're twenty-one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twenty-two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just named a game, just like the 21 question game, the interview." She stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat looked at her confused." First of all" he started. "I don’t know what the 21 thing is," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's start your game. You do." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's your favorite color?" He started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you once, it's pink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, just in case it changed. Mine is still blue by the way." Chat proudly confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" Ladybug remembered. "Like my eyes, I quote."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes, yes. Your turn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped the mask hid her blush well, "Are you a cat person or a dog person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you seriously asking me that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! You never know. I'm not a bug person yet I'm ladybug, no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sighed. "I don’t think there's something as bug person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, there is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, my lady" he continued. "Am a Cat person. I'd be a bug person if it was a thing. Don’t tell me you're a dog person? " Chat looked mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" She asked while giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm terrified of these things!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" It was too funny to believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t make fun of me! It just happens, I can't control it." Chat tried to explain, he really did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" ladybug shook her head again. Then burst out laughing."Awh, you're a scaredy-cat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here we go." He nodded. "This is why I never tell anyone." He murmured. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don’t be embarrassed." Ladybug said. "I eat honey and mushrooms for breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I think it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bug</span>
  </em>
  <span> in me." She laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Chat asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t give him the answer he wanted. "You'll have to find out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their laughter died down with Chat's pride, Ladybug asked. "What's" she hesitated, "your biggest, biggest fear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Chat a while to answer her and process the heavy question." I guess being trapped." He said. "I don't like feeling caged. Having no choices or decisions. I'm scared of-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hm?" she encouraged her partner to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of having my freedom taken away. Or getting stuck in one place without a way out. I'd feel suffocated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug didn’t expect her partner to quickly transition from one type of question to another. She felt bad he was scared of getting trapped. But yet again, everyone is scared of something. So is she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise, you'll never feel trapped when I'm around, kitty." She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You?" Chat asked, after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot of things." Ladybug said, frowning. "On top of them is if you get akumatized again" she felt her throat tighten," I don’t want to go through that again." Shaking her head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make sure you won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I know its been years. I still don’t know why it happened, I just know it's because we were together." Tears found their way into her eyes, "I just hope it doesn’t happen <em>again</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm also scared of not being enough. I was scared of not being enough for being a heroine, for being your partner." She sobbed. "I try my best. Even in my civilian life. I'm scared of the rejection! I know, do seem confident outside, I just try-try so-so hard." She struggled to say the last words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat was there to hold her as she did. "You are good enough, my lady." He said. "You've succeeded in being ladybug more than anyone else. It's okay to feel tired. I'm here. But never, ever, think less of yourself. You’re the most extraordinary person I've ever met. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she did was nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her tears dried down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him move, then spoke, "I think you should take a break tonight. I have the purrfect idea."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't upload yesterday but I don't have access to my brother's laptop all the time and mine is still broken. ill make sure to be as active as soon as I get it fixed. <br/>I hope you like this chapter. <br/>Don't forget to leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kwami Swap Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kwami Swap Disaster</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i tried to write a fight scene... i really didd.<br/>i hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybug carefully took her earrings off, listening to Chat's whispers on the opposite side of the chimney. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t quite tell what they were arguing about but she could hear plagg's whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She detransformed, feeling her mask and suit come off to only be rewarded by a very angry Kwami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki glared at her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sighed, Tikki was </span>
  <em>not</em>
  <span> being supportive. "We're switching suits again; I need to get some stress off my shoulders."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kwami's glare did not change. "Are you sure about this?" she whispered. "I told you, you should be more careful. You're not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I told you I'm sick and tired. We've done this before, once." She stated. "And it was just fine! Besides, the streets are clear. We're just going to hang around and have some fun." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chat?" Marinette called. "I'm ready." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She placed the earrings in her hands, which was quivering, and placed it on the side of the chimney where she was met by his warm hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure you're okay with this?" she heard him ask as he held his hand in his, his miraculous between both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust you." </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir felt different, from the moment she transformed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt more playful, risky, and wild. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to race on the rooftop in her leather suit and jump on her baton as she feels her ponytail swing with the wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get her wrong, she also felt joyful and free as ladybug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But ladybug had to be the responsible one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir could afford a couple of reckless actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Marinette </span>
  <em>wanted</em>
  <span> to be careless; it was probably a part of the suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or a subconscious excuse to let her feel unrestricted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She revealed herself from behind the wall she was hiding behind which was also what MisterBug did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath hitched once she set her eyes on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was definitely not prepared for </span>
  <em>that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir had seen him before in her costume but it was too long ago she almost forgot that she had daydreamed about him for days before she'd realized it was a distraction from her crush on Adrien and had averted back to her normal daydreaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Misterbug's neatly combed hair, shining emerald eyes was doing things to her and she didn’t dare look at his figure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he apparently did, and he was looking at her like she was the whole world and she </span>
  <em>loved</em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She absolutely adored when he made her feel like one in a million with only his eyes. And she would do anything to have more than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To have all of him, his face, his soft hair, warm hands, delicious lips, and oh she could practically make out each and every edge and muscle in </span>
  <em>that</em>
  <span> suit and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She practically jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misterbug was confused, not even daring to ask what was going on. Did she want him close as he wanted her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, her eyes staring back. He knew that expression, it was </span>
  <em>fear</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir quickly ducked again, her head hitting his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only then, he heard it. He saw it. It was an iced arrow being thrown at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not one actually, but two. Misterbug rolled them around fast enough to hide behind the chimney.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akuma attack!" she all but shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misterbug tried to think quickly, to come up with a solution. His brain decided not to work at </span>
  <em>that</em>
  <span> moment. "Let's change back!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have no time!" She yelled again. "I can hear the akuma near. They're looking for us!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But we swapped kwamis!" Misterbug reminded her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know!" Ladynoir started pulling at her hair. "This is a disaster! We need to fight Misterbug! We did this before, we can do it again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost sounded like she was convincing herself, not him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"o-okay." He held her hand in his."Le'ts do it." </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The fight was okay for now, it started a bit rocky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misterbug hit himself with the Yo-yo, again. And she got too distracted by HIM that she tripped on her own baton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they both got back to track and started blocking the arrows of 'heart freezer.' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A girl who watched Frozen and got sad at some event in the movie and got akumatized after getting emotional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not worth a midnight fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But here they were, frantically trying to find a way to defeat her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heart freezer started shooting too many arrows at misterbug as he tried to dodge her hits. He was still struggling to use his Yo-yo so Ladynoir decided to run and help him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood in front of him, circling her bato</span>
  <span>n to hold back the frozen arrows. "Call for the Lucky Charm!" she yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misterbug looked confused. "Is it the right time?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the sake of –"Just do it!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he was told." Lucky charm!" he shouted! "An ice cube?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at him to find him holding a huge ice cube. "We need to think fast! We don’t have time! This might melt soon!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misterbug just nodded at her then started to walk anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir was freaking out. "DON’T MOVE!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misterbug stopped in his place looking at her helplessly. "I can't think of anything, my lady. My-my brain is blocked." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir sighed as she felt the arrows become stronger, which meant that Heart Freezer was only a couple of meters away. She looked back at her partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a plan!" wheels started to turn in her head. "I need your help though!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In moments, as she cried to him. She saw him throw the ice cube on the ground and turn her around, which made her realized that she had stopped circling her baton when she was thinking of a plan, and he just got hit by an arrow that was supposed to hit </span>
  <em>her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir was going to break in pieces. She couldn’t do it alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki was right. They weren’t careful. It was not the right choice. This would’ve never happened if she wasn’t </span>
  <em>careless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>These thoughts started turning in her head instead of her plan as she looked at her partner who was shivering, teeth cracking. He slowly put his hand on his heart as his face and lips turned blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir's face crumbled. She wasn’t ready to see that. No. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Misterbug's eyes turn cold as he took quick breaths. "Fats my lady. I've seen the movie. I can't move now I'm too-" he shivered again. "Cold. I need you to destroy the akuma. I don’t have a lot of time before my heart freezes." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir SCREAMED, she needed to think fast. She needed to do something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Heart Freezer who was watching her smugly breakdown. "See Ladynoir. This is how it feels to see someone freeze to <em>death</em>. Now that you know." She aimed her arrow at the superhero. "It's your turn!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the Akuma released her arrow, Ladynoir ducked as it missed her and ran towards the melting Lucky charm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to freeze my heart?" Ladynoir challenged. "Come and get me!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the akuma following her, shooting more arrows. But ladynoir was more careful this time, setting a plan as she moved the ice cube. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She, then, went into a small alley and placed the ice cube on the entrance. She heard the akuma come and go, searching for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as the ice cube melted </span>
  <em>enough </em>
  <span>for her liking, Ladynoir started making noises. "I'm here! Come get me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like the superherione expected, the akuma followed her voice and fell right into the trap. Heart breaker did not see the melting ice cube and tripped on its wet remaining. And just like that, her weapon was in Ladynoirs hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladynoir didn’t hesitate to break it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The akuma flew out and she destroyed it with her cataclysm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up what was remaining from the ice-cube and immediately went back to where Misterbug was freezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To figure out if she can throw the lucky charm and have everything go back to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To figure out if he's still warm enough to utter a few words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To figure out if he's still... </span>
  <em>alive.</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To figure out if she had made the right choice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. fist bump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which i gave ladybug my bipolarity</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we all know it's not going to be sad... right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladynoir hurried to the rooftop where Misterbug sat shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw his suit turn white-ish and his hair start to freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The superherione reached to where he was. "I'm back. Are you alright?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misterbug looked at her, his eyes screaming 'No'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." His voice was too weak, almost inaudible if it weren’t for her cat ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladynoir set the melting cube next to her, which was too small for her liking. She reached to hold his cheeks but then remembered that her hands were probably too cold. Instead, she put her forehead on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misterbug let out a shaky breath, slowly leaning into her warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kitty, you're wearing my miraculous. I need you to call 'Miraculous Ladybug' for me." She explained. "I already defeated the Akuma. Can you do that for me, please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misterbug tried to nod his freezing head and winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t move! Just try to call two words so we can get you back to normal, okay?" Ladynoir clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misterbug pressed his freezing forehead to hers, "okay," he said with an unsteady tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladynoir smiled at him sadly as she pulled back her head and got a hold of the ice cube. "I'm going to count for three for you to say the words." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One, two," she heard Misterbug struggle to take a breath but he did, "Three." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miraculous Ladybug" Misterbug tried to shout but he couldn’t. he said it in a voice weaker than a whisper, the sound of his teeth clattering was clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Ladynoir threw the ice cube in the air as he uttered the words. A sigh of relief escaped her without realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the tiny ladybugs flutter all over the place and around her partner who quickly revered back to normal and rushed to hug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unhesitatingly hugged him back with the same energy. She closed her eyes, feeling him there, warm and alive, with her. She relaxed into his touch as she congratulated herself for yet defeating another Akuma with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably this hug was their new fist bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him pull back and smile. "Thank you, my lady." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladynoir was smiling back when her ring beeped, notifying her that she had only one minute left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a helpless look as she jumped to behind the chimney. She detransformed and took off her ring after saying goodbye to the kwami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette held out her arm so her partner would take the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I couldn’t think during the battle." She heard him say softly, ashamed. "I was too distracted and… overwhelmed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the ring from her but didn’t place the earrings on her hand. Instead, she felt him place a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "It's not your fault. I know my miraculous can be too much sometimes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette put the earrings on and saw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry kwami…again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette winced at the sight. "Marinette," she kwami whispered. "You never listen, do you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Tikki. You were right." Marinette swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to cry… not yet. Luckily, she had privacy, a comfy pillow, and an empty bed to do so later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you transformed, Chat?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug stepped out of behind the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She extended her arm and closed her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat looked confused at her. "But I didn’t do anything." He said, with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug chuckled. "Trust me you did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her as he pumped his clenched fist in hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pound it," they said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished their fist pump, ladybug returned her hand to clutch the other one behind her back as she shifted her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" she started. "We need to talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug saw her partner freeze. His expression begging her to not talk about what her tone hinted to. But ladybug had no choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly died tonight and she nearly failed. Paris would’ve turned into freezing statues if it weren’t for luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had thought they were ready but tonight, sadly, proved her wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her partner, however, wasn't on the same page. "It was just a silly mistake!" he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which nearly killed you!" Ladybug argued back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had I failed you wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She said. "I knew Tikki was right. I should’ve known better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat threw his head back and groaned. "I can't believe you're letting this simple slip-up define Us."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug looked at him as her lips turned into a thin line. "Us." she pointed at them, "Can't happen with hawkmoth around." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat had an unreadable expression, one that tried to hide the mixture of disbelief and hurt. "You literally told me we're ready for this just before the fight!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug clenched her pigtails. "And the fight proved me that we're not!" she shouted, out of frustration. "And we'll never be because if I don’t be responsible, we'll both get too distracted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat shook his head, not wanting to believe her words. "NO! This fight doesn’t count, ladybug." She winced at the tone he used to say her name. "We had our kwamis swapped. It wasn’t a normal fight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Chat." She said voice unsteady. "I can't really do anything about it. I tried to make it work but it's too dan-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just stop!" Chat yelled. He waved his hands in front of her face, "Stop it already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've waited for so long ladybug, for years!" he complained, tone increasing. "I showed you my feelings. Then I hid them because I thought I was too </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoyin</span>
  </em>
  <span>g. I waited for you to get over that crush of yours. Then I basically jumped at the chance you gave me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug tried to argue back. "I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat didn’t let her; it was his time to express his feelings. "I won't let you play with my feelings again! I can't hang on your string of hope and fall whenever you want me to. You better make up your mind because I'm not going to run after you like a puppy, ladybug."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug stood unmoving, waiting for an Akuma to come and erase her out of existence. "I didn’t intend to hurt you, Chat" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your intentions are irrelevant to me right now" he spat, the comeback practically dripped from his mouth like poison. "This time I need an answer, not an explanation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug looked at her, expression blank. She couldn’t get herself to believe he was doing this. As much as she tried to convince herself that he was wrong, she knew better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words rolled out of her mouth on their own. "I'm in love with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard his small gasp and tried to be strong for both of them as she uttered her next words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don’t think I'll risk losing you. Whatever we tried to have will not work."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug immediately yo-yoed into the night to reach her comfy bed as fast as she can, not hearing chat as he whispered. "I'm in love with you too".</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dont forget to leave a comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien helps marinette understand some things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if you found mistakes. i didnt reread because i need to get some hours of sleep. but i will edit them as soon as i can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sobbed onto her pillow, drenching it in tears. The Akuma attack and her fight with Chat drained her, bot; physically and mentally. </p><p>She felt Tikki take her place in her hair and rub tiny circles on her head. "It's okay, Marinette." </p><p>The girl only sobbed more, hiccupping as she did. Her eyes were so swollen and her head hurt. "Did I do the right thing, Tikki? I hurt his feelings" she took a shaky breath. "Again." </p><p>"It's not your fault Marinette. You're doing this to keep him safe, no?" </p><p>Marinette nodded aggressively, her lips pressed together as she scrunched her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "I hope he realizes that." Then she removed the hair that was sticking into her watery cheeks and tied it up quickly in a messy ponytail. "It's just not fair. I can't be with the person I love." </p><p>Tikki looked at her with a sad expression, "I'm sorry". The kwami couldn’t say anything else. </p><p>As the twenty-one-year-old proceeded with her breakdown, the tiny god decided to go check on the other person in the room opposite to Marinette's. Who wasn’t doing any better than her holder. </p><p>Usually, Marinette was used to crying herself to sleep. She'd eventually pass out and dive into her dreams which were far better than the reality she was stuck in. However, this time Marinette found herself pacing in her room, clutching tightly at her head as she hoped the move would stop her headache. </p><p>She looked at her bed, her lonely and abandoned bed. She wasn’t going to try to sleep anymore.</p><p>Marinette frowned as she steadily placed her hand on the knob and opened the door to make her way to Adrien's room. </p><p>Once she stood at his door, she carefully knocked, hoping it wouldn’t be weird. She really didn’t want to sleep alone tonight. </p><p>A deep voice answered. "Marinette?" </p><p>"Can I come in?" she asked, wincing at her own, exhausted voice.</p><p>It took him a few moments to reply. "Sure," </p><p>Marinette opened the door and peeked in. Adrien was in his bed, his head buried in the pillow. </p><p>She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said, reluctantly. "Uhm, can I sleep here tonight. I'm not really feeling well." </p><p>In an instant Adrien turned to her, his eyes were swollen too—just like her—she thought. "Have you been crying?"</p><p>The guy in question gave her a watery smile. "Let's just say both of us are not feeling well tonight. I'd love some company, it feels lonely." </p><p> Marinette climbed on the bed as he shifted to the other side to make her space. "What happened?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek. </p><p>Adrien sighed, breath coming out shuddering, "You know the girl I told you about once? The one I had feelings for?" </p><p>Marinette nodded. </p><p>"We kinda had a thing for a couple of days and then she just ended it for a reason and I snapped on her," Adrien told her as tears began to form in his eyes again. </p><p>"What did you tell her?" </p><p>"Things like I'm done waiting for her, and I won't let her play with my feelings again." He turned his head and looked at the ceiling causing her hand to fall on his neck. "I told her to make up her mind and give me a final answer and she did." More tears started to fall. " She left." </p><p>Marinette pressed her lips together, she frowned and tightened her grip on him, moving closer. "I'm so sorry, Adrien. You don’t deserve this." Then added, with a low voice, "No one does." </p><p>She felt her heart tighten as if guilt was wrapping around it and squeezing. What Adrien told her sounded unbelievably similar to what she did to Chat. Marinette found a sob escape her as she realized that Chat might be, too, sobbing in his bed, alone. </p><p>"What happened with you?" she heard her best friend ask her. </p><p>Marinette debated whether she should tell him or no. She then decided to go for it. "The guy I went on a date with."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I ended things before they started." Marinette closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears in. </p><p>She felt his hands on her face, rubbing small circles on her watery cheeks and moving the tears away. "Why?" </p><p>"Do you ever feel like, you might lose someone if you took the risk and started a romantic relationship with them." She explained. "Like they might disappear from your life and you'll never have the chance to see them again?"</p><p>Adrien's answer took her by surprise, "every day." </p><p>"I ended things because I don’t want to risk losing him." She said. </p><p>Adrien frowned at her. He looked unimpressed. "Then you don’t love them enough." </p><p>Marinette widened her eyes and looked at him unbelievingly, "What? I love them <em> so </em> much that I don’t want to lose them, Adrien." </p><p>"That's selfish." </p><p>"How in the world is selfish?" Marinette untangled herself from Adrien and sat up on the bed, anger started to boil in her. </p><p>All of what she did was to protect the people, the city, and especially Chat. How was that selfish? </p><p>Adrien sat up to face her. "If you really love them, you'd sacrifice. You'd stand against the whole world to be with them. This is what love <em> is  </em>about, Marinette. It's not about giving up once things get complicated." </p><p>Marinette sat, pressing her hands into her head. She hadn’t thought about it in that way. </p><p>Adrien took her silence as a cue to continue. "Besides, nothing in life is void of risks. I'd die millions of times for the girl I love without a second thought. I'd rather live one day with her happy than spend the rest of my life without her.</p><p>"What are the odds of losing? You might lose and you might not. So get what you can, be happy, and stop worrying about the future too much." Adrien shook his head as he slumped back to his bed, "I don’t know what's up with everyone these days. You all are too scared to <em> live." </em> </p><p>Marinette lay next to him. "You have a point, Adrien. But I think it's too late to go back to the way it was. The damage is already done." </p><p>"Not really." He whispered. </p><p>She decided not to comment because she knew Adrien didn’t know the whole situation.  </p><p>They sat in silence for a minute, each thinking of their own dilemmas. </p><p>After a while, the model broke the silence. </p><p>"You know what's pathetic?" he asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know I snapped at her. She probably thinks I don’t want anything to do with her right now." He said, "But I know myself if she came right this moment and told me she wanted me back, I'll just give in and follow her like a puppy. I'm too weak to refuse. I want her more than anything." </p><p>It was the first time she notices how desperate he was. </p><p>Marinette was quick to reassure him, "That's not pathetic, Adrien. Quite the opposite, actually. She's just lucky and you're too good for this world." </p><p>"Try to fix things with him, Marinette. He probably fell for you. It's so easy to love you. You're amazing" </p><p>She blushed at the comment but Adrien didn’t see because he was already falling asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a comment ! tell me what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Comfort, Falling, Chat Blanc, and Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien comforts his best friend as she dreams about a white cat. <br/>i had to put these together since I'm running out of time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybug ran as fast as her legs could let her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White ash covered the whole, unfamiliar rooftop. Ladybug wasn’t a fan of unknown places. She liked to have her territory memorized by heart with every street, corner, and alleys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept on running as she ran out of breath and stopped behind a chimney to look around her. Ladybug was terrified and lost, she was sure he was chasing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just didn’t know who. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the superheroine turned to inspect the space, she screamed as she came face to face with her most unwanted nightmare. Her biggest fear</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Chat Blanc. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at her with a dark expression. "I see you're back with me, ladybug." He approached her, opening his arms as if asking her to hug. "I never wanted us to part." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug shook her head. This wasn’t happening again. NO. IT COULDN’T. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all her fault. She hurt him. He got akumatized and now she was here, Facing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug jumped away from him, moving to the back to only be hit by something. Or rather, someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to see another Chat Blanc, this one looking at her with a saddened expression. "You're going to regret this ladybug. I'll make sure of that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman screamed again as she clutched her head in her hands. She closed her eyes, she wasn’t ready for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug felt one of them grab her earrings. She needed to think FAST. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took him by his arms and turned around to kick him. The move caused him to clutch his chest area as it gave her a chance to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug looked around her. The world was pure white and strange. She had no choice but to run forward and hope for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Ladybug found herself tripping on the edge of the rooftop. She lost her balance and started to fall backward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searched for her Yo-Yo, finding nothing on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Blanc must have taken it from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug scrambled her hands and kicked her feet as she found herself falling, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>falling.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling hopeless and scared, she cried and screamed and tried to ask for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug knew no one was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she prepared for the hit.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette shot her red eyes open, her breaths coming out in short gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Adrien who was next to her, looking at her with concern. "You were having a nightmare." He said, sleepily. "I thought I should wake you up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out a breath of relief. It was just a nightmare, it wasn’t real. She felt tears pressure behind her eyes as her heartbeats slowed down. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette burst into tears and threw herself at Adrien who held her tight. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." He whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded roughly, thanking the universe that it was just a nightmare. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Adrien." She apologized, words muffled because of his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shushed her and soothed his hands into her hair, massaging her head as he did. "You're thinking too much, Nette." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a sob, so he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let it go," Adrien told her, and she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she felt herself drifting asleep in his comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, her dreams were full of happy flashes with a certain kitty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So did Adrien, who looked at her softly.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette stretched after she opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile took its place on her face as soon as she realized that she was in her best friend's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was an angel. She really loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered having the biggest crush on him years ago, which faded as soon as she started seeing her partner as more than just a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien and Marinette had become close friends once she'd stopped being a stuttering mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd started hanging out more with Nino and Alya. After that, their hangouts had turned into the number of two as their friends started to grow up and demand their 'private time' with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, Adrien would find himself in the Dupain-Cheng household where Tom and Sabine loved him and treated him as their own son.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After graduation, Marinette and Adrien had attended the same college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At those times, Adrien had moved out of the mansion while his best friend had stayed with her parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette would visit Adrien from time to time. Most of those times, she had felt like he hadn’t been able to take care of himself, <em>properly</em>. That was understandable since the model had people tying his shoes for him back at his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Visits had become sleepovers which had been times for her to teach him how to survive on his own. She would give him cooking and baking lessons, teach him how to clean the house properly, and how to manage his time without a Nathalie. '</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien and she had grown even closer than before during that time, which eventually lead to Adrien asking her to move in with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, surely, had tried to complain. But Adrien had insisted that she lived with him, especially since she didn’t have to pay rent as the apartment was bought for Adrien by his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had refused but Adrien had begged with puppy doll eyes and she, of course, found herself losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Living with him was the best thing that has ever happened to her. Adrien was understanding, loving, and fun. He was there on good days </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved spending time with him and nothing was going to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cuddled closer to her best friend, who was snoring like a chainsaw. He slightly stopped at her moves, then went back to it as he, also, hugged her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there, cuddling until Adrien completely woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Marinette stayed in bed, thinking about a certain cat.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i do not have battery. i dont have the charger with me right now, didnt have time to edit. i hope i get this posted before my laptop turns off. <br/>Please leave a comment! It helps me with writing and inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. in sync</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys! im sorry for the wait. <br/>however, I have some news. <br/>My father has been showing symptoms of Covid-19. I've been preparing to my prom and graduation which I might not go to due to my father's case since I live with him. Plus, I started therapy just a week ago. <br/>My feelings are a bit all over the place as my life is a bit hectic and I'm worried and distracted for my father's health and mine.<br/>I'm not proud of this chapter at all, I failed at putting their feelings out (Especially since I kind of abandoned the story's original plan) but I had to update.  <br/>thank you, all of you, who are reading and supporting. it means a lot. <br/>I'm sorry again<br/>tell me your opinions about this chapter. It would be appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks have never passed this slowly in her life. Each day felt like a year with Chat turning strictly professional and she absolutely hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette only received messages about patrols, their conversations barely exceeded hawkmoth's topic. And no matter how much she tried to lighten their mood with puns, her partner kept a straight face through it all, as if waiting for her to finish so they'd continue the fight or the patrol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nights with Adrien, who wasn’t doing very well either, increased and they found themselves comforting one another in silence </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette paced in her room, getting all frustrated and angry, as it has been happing for the past two weeks. However, this time Marinette was freaking out more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kwami floated over her head, copying her motions as she walked back and forth. "Do you think he even cares now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki rolled her eyes, "of course he does. It's your anniversary!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Tikki. But he's been distant a lot. Maybe he doesn’t remember our anniversary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kwami repeated her previous action, her eyes were hurting at this point. "Marinette, do you hear yourself? I refuse to believe that Chat Noir, the same person who prepared for your anniversary for a whole 2 weeks last year, would forget about it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat down at her bed and sighed, "Adrien is right, Tik. I need to stop thinking too much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The like-god-creature hummed in agreement. "And you're going to give Chat Noir his gift without hesitating this time, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded at Tikki, "Yes," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and went to the kitchen. Adrien was not home which meant that she could eat her favorite food without any questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened the fridge and took out a box of mushrooms. She rinsed some quickly then cleaned them and started to cut them. After putting them in a bowl, Marinette went to her room to retrieve the honey jar she spent most of her money on and mixed three spoons of honey with the mushrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can' believe I like the taste of this." Marinette murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a ladybug after all" Tikki chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman chewed on the mushroom, "Aren't the bee holders supposed to like honey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not necessarily. Normal ladybugs do like fungus and honey, along with aphids and grass." The kwami explained. "it doesn’t have to do with what your kwami likes to eat. Most of the ladybugs I had been with never changed their habits. So it varies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded absently, "Do you think Chat will like his gift, let alone accept it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki groaned "aren’t you supposed to NOT be thinking about this?" she glared at her holder. "But I think he will accept it and like it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so. Besides, I'm not panicking I'm just wondering, don’t worry. I'm relaxed now with my meal." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                                                         Patrol rolled by and Ladybug found herself swinging from one rooftop to another. She hasn’t seen her partner YET, but her heart was already beating violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Ladybug." A voice came just as she landed on a rooftop and Ladybug winced at her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t used to ladybug, not from him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Never.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and gave him a smile, which he returned briefly. "Good evening, kitty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug wasn’t going to give him her cold shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Chat was giving her a taste of her own medicine. "I'm going to start on my side. I'll tell you if something seemed abnormal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Chat left his partner staring at the ground, wondering how more she can handle this side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if he remembered their anniversary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if giving him his gift was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and zipped into the night. She needed to get herself together. Just like her partner did. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Patrol came to an end; it felt lonely without his lame jokes and his wild energy, but it was okay. She didn’t feel any danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug landed on the same roof to see him waiting for her. "Clear at your side?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug felt her throat tighten, she couldn’t speak so she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." The superhero said as he walked by her to jump off the rooftop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug frowned; she turned around and held his hand, "wait!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir looked alerted, his eyes were wide, "Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her hands still in his, Ladybug shifted on her feet, "Can we talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sighed, "Can I say no to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you've been pretty… distant these days, so you might as well say no and leave," she whispered, looking at him with watery eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips, "No, I don’t see a reason not to talk to you if you want to, tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug avoided his gaze, "I miss you." She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him gasp softly, answering after a moment of silence, "I miss you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you being cold?" she inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat removed his hand from hers, "Because you made your choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had no time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had all the time"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm scared!" Ladybug shouted. "You don’t understand that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug felt the tears on her cheeks before even realizing they fell. "I was scared to lose you so I pulled back. I'm sorry. I really don’t know what to do!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sighed as he sat down next to her, "I'm scared too. But this is how our life is. And I do understand you but I'm also hurt, m'lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I never wanted to hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat nodded, "I know that too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to suggest we try again if you give me another chance, that is. But I want you to know that if anything happens to you?" she said. "I won't forgive myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat shook his head at her words, "I'm In this too, you know? You're not the only one with the responsibility. This is your problem. If something happens, we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible." He continued, "We're doing this together, so don’t base it on yourself only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug thought about his words for a second, "I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat raised his eyebrow in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. We'll talk about this more later. I'm really tired I couldn’t sleep well yesterday." Chat said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh" me neither. "It's our anniversary though. You don’t have to stay! I just got you a gift." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat smiled at her, "I was just checking if you remembered" he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're not going home?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a knowing look. "You wound me, my lady. I thought you knew me better than that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug let out a happy laugh, even though they weren’t over everything with their relationship, she had her kitty back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug opened her yoyo and took out a black hoodie; it had green ears and thumbholes on each sleeve. On the front was a small green paw knitted into it, and on the back, it had "I love mew" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat's eyes were wide, "How- how- where did you find this?" he asked, unbelievingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug giggled, "I made it." she said, proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made it?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, do you like it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lady" Chat started, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's Purrfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug let out a startled squeak as her partner hugged her. She hugged him tighter, feeling him on her, taking in his scent. She missed him. "I'm glad you liked it, Kitty" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how would I wear it? Wouldn’t that risk my identity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already thought of that! You can wear it inside, so no one would see you." She said, proud of her plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat lit up like a Christmas tree, "My lady? You're a genius." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat seemed to realize something, "I need to go for a minute! You stay here, okay? Don’t move!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, "I got something for you, too. I just need to get it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug exhaled a happy sigh. She loved this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man who came back within minutes holding a basket of… honey and jams? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. He didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. "I know how much you like honey. So I thought you'd like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug examined the basket. That must have cost him </span>
  <em>
    <span>A LOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> of money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teared up, "I can't believe you remembered that." She took the basket from him, "Oh my god, these will last me at least a year." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug looked back at chat, happy tears In her eyes this time. "Thank you," she said before she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, "You have no idea how it means to me, I could kiss you right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug froze as she realized what she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him stiffen in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she too forward? Did she ruin everything again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before she asks herself the third question, an akuma appears and they part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professionally this time, they immediately part and focus on the akuma. Not mentioning anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drop their gifts and get ready for the battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, they fight in sync. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>No mistakes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No harm.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>But they do return home with a goodbye and shy smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette detransformed, preparing her keys to enter the apartment in hand and the basket in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki appears, "I told you he was going to like it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm glad he did. You have no idea how-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Marinette? Why don’t you transform into your room." Tikki asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette groans and opens the door, "I'm already here. besides, I don’t have macaroons with me right now, they're inside." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*sspends four hours trying to write a kissing scene*<br/>*realizes after she's done that she accidentally switched POV's because she was panicking over the scene*<br/>*THATS SAD OK*</p><p> </p><p>i wanna thank everyone who was there for me because of that i wrote in the last chapter. you have no idea how much it meant to me. all of it. your comments. i love u all. Things are better now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette opened the door, balancing between her basket, her purse, and her keys. She couldn’t wait to see Adrien this evening and tell him the news. They've been moping for a while now and she just wanted to let him know that her tears would probably be happy tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they could watch a movie if he'd be feeling like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also wanted to know if anything changed with the girl he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stepped inside the house, setting her purse and keys down, "Hey Adrien! I'm home!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was taking her shoes off when she heard his footsteps approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone hinted that he was in a good mood, "I've been waiting for you I have some news." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette lifted her head up, smile plastered on her face so he'd see her once he gets to where she was standing in the foyer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, proudly looking, comes out to greet her, with his own smile on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped breathing for a second, smile dropping and head spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling well Mari- holly shit" Adrien—most probably Chat—stopped In his tracks, almost tripping before he supported himself with the wall while looking down at the basket beneath her Chat Noir socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt dizzy. There was no way Adrien owned the same hoodie she had made for Chat. Because it was a customized hoodie, a design she never showed to anyone. She even had the drawing in her trash when she had finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things started to make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> We kinda had a thing for a couple of days and then she just ended it for a </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reason. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He'd said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She left. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He'd cried on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd die millions of times for the girl I love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>every day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had been his response when she asked him about the fear of losing someone he loves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want her more than </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. He had told her and oh- how happy she felt at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd thought she moved on from her massive crush on Adrien but, in reality, it never went away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking at her best friend, at her kitty, who was the most precious person in her and she never wanted to lose him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the thought of him being her partner had never crossed her mind? She didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out a happy sob.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees buckled and she slid down to sit on the ground while Adrien was still looking at her, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette started to get worried. Did he not figure it out yet? He couldn’t be that tense. Oh god, he was probably so disappointed that it turned out to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he didn’t want anything related to her anymore. What if he'd tell her that he wanted to only be friends and have her move out? Or even worse, he'd friendzone her while she's living with him! She wouldn’t live with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marinette. I can hear you overthinking from here. Stop it. Right now." Adrien said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" She tilted herself. He was definitely going to kick her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien pursed his lips and moved in her direction. "I can tell what you're thinking from that frown on your face. You were smiling earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know. I- im shocked a bit" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien gathered his thoughts and dumped them in the back of his head. Marinette, who turned out to be his lady, was losing it. In seconds, his main focus was her. There would be time for him to react later.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm as shocked as you are. Didn’t expect to see the basket that I gave to my lady in your hands." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded. "Yeah. I told you to wear the hoodie indoors; I didn’t expect you to be living with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She pointed at herself, and then asked, "Does that mean you're disappointed that I'm the one holding it now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head as he chuckled. "I can never be disappointed, Marinette. I should’ve known it is you, you're my everyday ladybug. ."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned her head to look at him, tears in her eyes. "So you're happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien gave her the sweetest smile, "I never expected us to know this way. I never expected to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> calm. But I'm just too happy to react."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued voice low and vulnerable "You're my best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened her mouth to argue but he put his finger over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I love both Marinette and ladybug. Having you both as one person is like" he stopped to think about the perfect word. "A dream come true." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, who he found out, was an ugly crier, sobbed on his shoulder, "Adrien- oh Kitty I'm sorry I hurt you." She suddenly found it harder to breathe, "I never meant to hurt you, I swear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded slowly, his hand caressing her hair, "I know. You were hurt too. I wasn't the perfect partner to you for the past couple of weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it. I deserved it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I'm still hurt too. But I think what happened now will make things easier" Adrien said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t see your point," Marinette responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we will take some time to get used to this" he pointed at them, "but after that, everything will turn out okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded "I hope so" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in silence, both thinking of the next step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was the one who broke the silence, "Hey Marinette?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" she lifted her head to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you transform?" He asked, nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked around her. "Tikki!" she called, waiting for her kwami to appear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki came out from what Adrien assumed was the kitchen, "Hello Adrien. Nice to see you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see you too, Tikki." He nodded in greetings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to transform," Marinette informed her kwami who nodded and waited for the words to be said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette glanced at Adrien whose face was priceless. A huge grin took its place and his eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." He said, "This feels so real." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette chuckled, "It is real, you're not dreaming." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>process</span>
  </em>
  <span> of convincing myself." Adrien smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should transform too" Ladybug proposed and Chat, as always, obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A green light surrounded him from head to toe and Ladybug couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. '</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw her favorite person turn into the love of her life and she couldn’t contain her excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug found herself walking towards her partner and holding his cheeks between her gloved hands. This was the best day in her life and nothing can prove her otherwise. She was going to enjoy it to the fullest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Chat Noir found it hard to breathe as she was standing really close to him. All he could see were her sparkling eyes and her splattered freckles. Adrien could finally all of these brown sparkles through her blinding mask and all he wanted to do was hold her face and feel her soft, plump, lips on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t kiss her though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat hesitated, reaching out to touch her but pulling his hand back as soon as it brushed her elbow. He searched her eyes which were pulling him towards her, her gaze softened and she gave him an innocent smile that practically invited him to claim her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the little amount of bravery he had next to her would never let him do something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd never initiate the kiss.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, she would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat felt Ladybug's warm lips pressing against his; he froze, not expecting the sudden approach. Though, in instants, he felt himself melting into the kiss. Their first kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug tasted like strawberry jam. Her smell, vanilla, cinnamon, and tears, invaded his senses and he suddenly couldn’t get enough of her. He dwelled on her scent, the taste of her, her kiss. He wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat, who had his hands on her waist, pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Ladybug returned his efforts passionately, nibbling on his lower lip and slightly pulling on his hair. She let out a whimper that he had never heard before, which made his heart flutter with exhilarating joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat poured years of accumulated feelings into that kiss, turning it from a small attempt to a hungry fire that burned down both of their senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew kissing wasn't going to lessen their shock nor fix their problems. But, at that moment, none of that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug was the one who pulled back after a series of delicious kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it still feel unreal?" she asked, catching her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat noir looked at her, messy bangs and pink colored cheeks with swollen lips. All of that because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladybug" he called in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her as if he was seeing a ghost. "I think-I think I'm not dreaming. Oh god. Ladybug This is crazy" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner chuckled, preparing herself to help him through his shock just like he helped her earlier. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let us all thank @AmberLambda for helping me with the kissing scene because its so hard *Cries* </p><p> </p><p>I'm honestly not...happy. with how things happened. but oh well. the characters want to be out f character and who am i to stop them. *The author**case and point people* *Im sleep deprived bye*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat tells Ladybug about his future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir were on their daily patrol, jumping from one rooftop to another, throwing jokes and puns, mostly chat, and eyeing any danger. </p><p>Tonight, unlike other nights, Paris was calm. The streets were almost empty and most of the apartments were dark, assuring the heroes that people were sleeping soundly.</p><p> It was a chilly night, one that left the ladybug hero shivering. </p><p>Her partner stopped suddenly, after catching his lady shudder. He elongated his baton to block her way of running. </p><p>Ladybug almost tripped, "What's wrong?" she asked. </p><p>"You're cold, no?" </p><p>Ladybug hesitated, "A little bit." She blushed. </p><p>Their relationship was better than before. They both coped well with the reveal. With Adrien calling her nicknames around the house, and with her, transforming next to him and asking him if he was ready for patrol. </p><p>They were getting used to it quickly. </p><p>Tikki and Plagg joked around and argued. They teased their holders and exposed <em> some </em> of their secrets.</p><p>Both of them had things to work on. They decided to take things slow. Marinette wanted to work on her anxiety and overthinking tendencies, with Adrien's help, of course. Adrien, however, wanted to have some time to recover from their previous fight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chat offered an arm on his partner's shoulder, who cuddled closely and buried her freezing nose into his neck. </p><p>Chat sighed. "You're freezing, why didn’t you tell me earlier?" </p><p>"We were heading home anyway." Ladybug explained. "Besides," she cuddled closer to him and smiled. "I'm not as cold anymore." </p><p>She heard him chuckle lightly, causing a deep purr to escape him. She loved it when he purred; even if it was still a secret she kept for herself. </p><p>"I don’t want to go home though." She whined.</p><p>"I knew you'd get annoyed from Plagg at some point." He said as if he won an argument.  </p><p>Ladybug laughed. "No! I like plagg. He's adorable." </p><p>"Debatable" her partner snorted and shook his head. </p><p>"You're meaning," Ladybug pinched his nose. </p><p>Chat let out a yelp. "That hurt!" </p><p>"That's the point, you dork." Ladybug strung her tongue out. She looked up to see him grinning. She couldn’t wait to have a future with him. </p><p>Ladybug gasped at the unexpected thought.  </p><p><em> Too much for taking things slow </em>, she realized. </p><p>Chat seemed to feel her stiffen. "You okay, LB?" </p><p>The girl in question nodded a little too quickly for his liking. </p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone. </p><p>Ladybug debated. Was it too forward to ask him? He'd told her he didn’t want to rush things but nothing was wrong with a simple question, right? </p><p>He might take it personally and think that she wanted to stick her nose into his future before it even began, but Marinette wanted to know. </p><p>After a moment, Ladybug decided she was going to ask him, but cover it up a bit.</p><p>"Where do you see yourself in five years?" She asked. </p><p>To her surprise, Chat laughed. "Is this an interview or something ladybug?"</p><p>She shook her head, hinting that it was a serious conversation. "No, I genuinely want to know. How do you imagine your life five years from now?" </p><p>Her partner shrugged, tightening his grip on her. "With you. That's first." </p><p>Ladybug gasped; "with me?" she repeated her question, almost unbelieving. </p><p>Chat frowned as he took in her surprised expression, "Yeah, of course, you're in my future, My lady. For the record, you're the only one that I can think of."</p><p>Ladybug copied his frown. "What do you mean?" </p><p>Chat took a deep breath, "When you asked me the question. I tried imagining my future and I could only see you. I'm studying business; I'm not sure if I'll have a job of my own or take over my father's company. I don’t know where I would be living; I know it would still be with you." He sighed." I might not be Chat Noir, we might defeat hawkmoth. We might not. I don’t know anything, my future is uncertain. But I'm certain that I won't let anything take you away from me." </p><p>Ladybug let out a happy sob and clung harder on her partner. "This means the world to me, Chat. You're in my future too."</p><p>"I'm glad."   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope the wait was okay!<br/>i was kinda taking a break since the characters were too stubborn to work with me. However, chapters wont be as long but they will be delivered quickly.<br/>Please tell me what you think so far, it will help me with writing!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>